


definitely not a weird and poorly thought out excuse to fuck your best friend

by nsfwena (enamuko)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena
Summary: Botan has a 'eureka' moment on what she can do for Ieyasu, even if she can't do anything about his lifespan; help carry on his legacy and family name. Of course, there's the matter of getting Ieyasu's baby INTO her to consider... Not that she's against it.
Relationships: Botan/Ieyasu (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 27





	definitely not a weird and poorly thought out excuse to fuck your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes characters have terrible ideas because the author needs them to. We don't question this.

“Are you certain you’re alright?”

Botan shivered at the smooth sound of Ieyasu’s voice, and at the feeling of Ieyasu’s hand, warm and calloused and _big_ , rubbing gentle circles on her stomach.

“I’m _f-fine_ ,” she tried to snap, ruined by the way she couldn’t keep her voice steady.

It wasn’t _her_ fault; Ieyasu was just too. Freaking. _Big_.

“Try to relax.”

How was she supposed to do _that_ when she had something the size of her— her freaking _arm_ inside of her?!

Ieyasu kept rubbing gentle circles on her stomach, saying soothing things; she didn’t catch most of the words. She just listened to the deep, soothing tone of his voice and tried to take deep breaths—

Ieyasu’s other hand came down on her breast and pinched her nipple, and Botan _squealed_.

“H-hey!” She squirmed, and wasn’t proud of the way she _whined_ at the way that made her clench around Ieyasu’s _monstrous cock_.

Looking down, she still couldn’t get over how something _that big_ had fit inside of her— but the last thing Botan was was a quitter.

“My apologies.” From the way Ieyasu was smiling at her, she could tell he wasn’t sorry _at all_.

She whined again, then let out an irritated huff as she tried to force herself to relax. All of the nervous— and, if she was honest, _excited_ — energy was making her practically vibrate out of her skin.

“Just— just _move_ ,” she huffed, trying her best to just— lie still and take it.

“Botan.” The gentle, reassuring Ieyasu was gone; he was frowning at her now, looking stern.

Botan glared up at him.

Then, his face fell from a stern frown to a resigned one. “You’re in pain,” he said. “We can stop—”

“No!”

Botan didn’t realize how desperate she sounded until it was already out of her mouth. Ieyasu’s eyes widened; she blushed and turned her head.

“I mean— it doesn’t _hurt_ ,” she said, resisting the urge to cover her face with her hands. “It just feels— _weird_. I’m not exactly… _Used_ to this.” She swallowed hard. “B-but… I trust you, okay? So just… Move, and if I need you to stop I’ll tell you.”

Botan wasn’t a quitter. Even if it _did_ hurt, she _had_ to do this— she wasn’t about to back down now, not after everything she’d said.

Ieyasu’s hand came down to cup her face, turning it back towards him.

“I’ll be gentle,” he assured her, his thumb stroking along her cheekbone.

Before she could complain that she wasn’t some porcelain doll and he wasn’t about to _break_ her, Ieyasu sunk in a few more inches, and all of the breath suddenly escaped from her lungs.

It had all started the day before, because Botan had been _thinking_.

(Addis probably would have made a joke about that, if Ieyasu wasn’t around to scold him and tell him to be nice.)

It hadn’t been that long since she’d found out… The truth. The reason Ieyasu had ignored her for so long and had started acting like they weren’t even _friends_ anymore.

She’d been upset, of course. Both because it was a dumb reason for Ieyasu to ignore her and she was mad at him for thinking they couldn’t be friends over something like _that_ , but also because… Well, who wouldn’t be upset to learn their friend was going to die young?

And the worst part was… There wasn’t really anything she could _do_ about it.

It wasn’t like that was really a surprise. She wasn’t a doctor. She wasn’t even anyone _important_ , like Prince Euden. But even if she had been there still wasn’t anything she could do, and that was what was the most upsetting.

Botan didn’t like being told she couldn’t do something, even if the something was just… Impossible.

But then she started thinking… Just because she couldn’t _fix_ the problem didn’t mean she couldn’t do something to _help_ , right?

The only problem was that she knew Ieyasu well enough to know that if she just went up and asked him how she could help, he would tell her he didn’t need help, or that she was “already doing enough” or something like that. Which meant she had to think of an _idea._ That way, Ieyasu wouldn’t be able to just brush her off so easily…

And then it had come to her.

Which was how she ended up standing in front of her childhood best friend very confidently saying, “I think I should have your baby!”

“... _Pardon_?”

Ieyasu stared at her like she’d suddenly grown a second head.

“Y-you heard me!” She felt a lot less sure of herself with Ieyasu staring at her with eyes so wide they almost looked like they were going to pop out of his head. “Everything you were saying about, you know… What’s going to happen to you and everything about your family. That means there’s a lot of pressure on you to have kids so that there’s an heir, right?”

“...That is true, but I’ve tried not to give into the pressures of my family,” Ieyasu said with a frown. “The Boar Clan is large, and there are many heirs that could carry on after me… Our soulpact is based on resolve, not on heritage.”

Botan’s face fell.

“But…”

Botan’s face perked back up.

“I… Have always been… _Interested_ in the idea of becoming a father,” Ieyasu said slowly, like it was something hard for him to confess. “I have few memories of my father, but all of them are happy ones. His influence is why I am who I am today. I’ve always wished to experience that for myself…”

Botan could see the sparkle in Ieyasu’s eye, the way he almost seemed to _light up_ while walking about it, and her chest puffed up.

“Then let’s do it!” she said. “Besides, if it’s _me_ , then you won’t have to worry at all about what’s going to happen to the kid when you’re gone! I’ll be a _great_ mom!”

Ieyasu frowned. Botan froze, then frowned right back, preparing to argue with whatever he had to say about her being a good mom. But all Ieyasu had to say was,

“Botan… You know what you’re offering, right?”

Botan tilted her head. The way Ieyasu said it sounded so serious, but… It was kind of a stupid question, wasn’t it?

“...Yeah? I mean, that’s why I’m offering isn’t it?”

“No, I mean…” Ieyasu sighed. “Having a child is a huge responsibility, not to mention the physical strain it would put on you. And before you even get to that part, you have to consider…”

“Consider…?” It was weird for Ieyasu to sound so unsure of himself.

“W-well… To _make_ a baby, you have to…” Ieyasu’s face flushed, and he mumbled something under his breath.

... _Oh_.

“Of _course_ I knew that, dummy!” she blurted out, feeling her face heat up. “I’m not a _child_!”

“I know that!” It was weird to hear Ieyasu _snap_ something, instead of just… replying calmly, or even teasing her. “It’s just… A surprising thing to hear you suggest. And I want to know that you are absolutely certain.”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” Botan planted her hands firmly on her hips and puffed out her cheeks, leaning towards him. “I’m a grown woman, you know! I can make my own choices!”

“I’m hardly trying to argue that you aren’t,” Ieyasu said with an exasperated sigh— which at least sounded less weird than him getting all _snappy_. “But I also don’t want you to feel like you… _Have_ to do this. I appreciate the offer, Botan. But this isn’t just something you do as a favour for a friend.”

“I know that, too!” Botan crossed her arms. “I didn’t just suggest this on a whim, you know.”

She’d given herself almost a whole day to think about it, after all. Which was more than enough time to figure out that it wasn’t just some wild fantasy of hers. Now, knowing that Ieyasu wanted to be a father not just because of his family, she knew that it was the best thing she could do for him— something only _she_ could do.

And besides—

“It’s not like… I don’t _want_ to,” she said, her confidence draining suddenly as she forced herself to say that. After all, if she didn’t, Ieyasu would think she was forcing herself into it just because she wanted to do something for him.

Which she did, but it wasn’t the _only_ reason.

That was totally normal, right? People just… Had sex, sometimes. It didn’t have to mean anything; it felt good. And Ieyasu was attractive; anyone with two eyes and a working brain could see that.

“Look, just… Don’t think about it too much, okay?” She shook her head. “I want to do this, so let’s just… Do it, _okay_?”

She half expected Ieyasu to tease her, bracing for it when she heard what sounded like him chuckling— but he surprised her when he followed it up by just saying,

“Okay.”

…And that was how Botan had ended up in the current situation.

Her breath stuttered as it came back to her. It wasn’t that she’d been lying to Ieyasu; it didn’t hurt, not exactly.

He was just so _big_.

Even though Ieyasu had insisted on spending plenty of time fingering and licking her open, and had used more lube than she was pretty sure she’d ever seen _ever_ (not that she had much reason to see _lube_ every day, but still), it had still been slow going. Even fitting the head had been a challenge.

“Y-you’re too _big_ ,” she’d said, because that was apparently the only thought her brain could force out anymore, to which Ieyasu had just laughed and said,

“Maybe you’re just tiny.”

And she had mustered up enough strength to hook her ankle around him and give him a kick for that one.

Ieyasu had stopped moving again, but instead of telling him to hurry up and get on with it and stop treating her like she was made of glass, Botan was actually _glad_ for the chance to adjust and… Catch her breath.

Ieyasu also sounded like he needed a chance to catch his breath; he was panting and leaning over her, his forearms and elbows planted firmly on the bed on either side of her.

Really, the word ‘big’ just wouldn’t get out of her brain. And it wasn’t just the size of his cock, which she could feel hot and heavy inside of her, either; with his arms bracketing her in, it reminded her for the first time in a long time just how much bigger he was _than her_.

When they had trained together, she had never let that get in the way of trying her best to beat him; size wasn’t everything, especially when it came to wielding a naginata, and so she’d just sort of… _Forgotten_ about it, almost?

It was hard not to think about it when he was practically lying on top of her, though. If he stopped holding himself up, he would have been able to smother her. Had it always been like this? Botan wasn’t silly enough to think she wasn’t _small_ , but Ieyasu wasn’t exactly a mountain of a man…

“Botan…”

Ieyasu’s voice wavered, and she could barely hear him over the pounding of her own heart in her ears. The feeling of him running his thumb over her cheekbone again and again, though? Made her feel like her skin was on _fire_ , like there were sparks running across every tiny bit of skin he touched.

She forced herself to look him directly in the eye, and swallowed hard at what she saw; his face flushed, eyes half-lidded, the first beads of sweat starting to roll down his face as he panted.

They had barely even _done_ anything yet.

“You’re so… _Tight_ ,” he managed to get out, leaning even further forward until their foreheads were practically touching. “Are you sure you’re alright…?”

“Y-yeah…”

It was hard for her to even get one word out, but it wasn’t because she was in pain. It was all just… _Overwhelming._ There was a warmth blooming in her stomach going all the way down to her loins, and even though she still felt like there was something way too big inside of her, it was starting to seem like less of a discomfort and more of a…

Well, exactly the _opposite_ of that.

Ieyasu pushed himself back up into a kneeling position, his hands settling on her hips. He rubbed up and down her sides, making her shiver at his hot touch. But she could feel herself relaxing more and more, not just because she was adjusting to it and pleasure was starting to replace the strangeness and pain, but because it was hard not to relax when he was touching her so gently…

Maybe being treated like she was delicate wasn’t such a bad thing after all. At least… Not in _this_ case.

“Do you think you can take all of it…?”

“Bwuh…?”

Okay, maybe not the most wordy she’d ever been, but cut her some slack. And when she looked down to see that Ieyasu was only _halfway inside_ , she tilted her head back and let out a whimper-moan that she didn’t even have the strength left to be _embarrassed_ by.

Ieyasu’s one hand moving from her hip back to her stomach, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit, brought her back to full awareness as she let out a little yelp of pleasure that made him laugh. He started moving then, slowly, not getting any deeper, just fucking her steadily with those first few inches that already made her feel so incredibly _full_.

What _was_ it going to feel like when he was all the way inside? When he’d packed her full with his cum? Just thinking about it made her clench around him, pulling a deep, throaty moan from him.

“You’re hardly playing fair,” Ieyasu teased, the speed of his thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit increasing, dipping down to where they were connected to make sure his thumb was plenty wet with her juices to make it easy. “I could finish like this…”

“Don’t you dare.” Botan hooked her ankles together behind Ieyasu’s back. “I can take it all. I _want_ it all.”

Her entire body already felt like jelly, but Ieyasu had given her plenty of time to adjust, so instead of feeling uncomfortably full she felt _deliciously_ full.

More of that could only be _good_ , right?

“I can oblige,” Ieyasu said, and Botan would have asked why he was so unaffected, except that she could tell by the way he was flushed and the way he was still breathing heavily that he _wasn’t_ — and that made her swell with pride.

Ieyasu’s other hand went back to her hip, gripping tightly enough that she was sure she would end up with bruises. He eased further into her— no, he used his grip on her to _pull her_ onto his cock.

She felt her cunt flutter at that thought.

She _also_ felt his hips flush with hers, which got the same response from her body. He rolled his hips and she keened at the feeling of his cock moving inside her, the grip her legs had around his body tightening until he had to lean forward. Without even thinking about it, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Botan…” The way Ieyasu sighed her name was nothing like the way he would sigh it when he was getting annoyed with her ‘antics’; it was breathy, and aroused, and she could barely hear it over the beating of her own heart and the small whimpers she wasn’t even trying to stop anymore.

So what if she sounded a little ridiculous? It just meant that it _felt good_.

“Botan,” Ieyasu repeated, sounding a little more _there_ that time. “If you want me to move… You’re going to have to let me _move_.”

Botan would have said something snarky back, but words were lost on her completely; still, she understood enough to loosen her vice grip on him.

Instead of pulling back right away, Ieyasu leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her eye— but before she had a chance to even think about that, Ieyasu pushed himself back up to his knees.

He rolled his hips again and gave a small testing thrust, then stopped and reached back to unhook Botan’s ankles from behind him. With one in each hand he—

Oh.

_Oh._

Botan knew she was flexible, but she’d never thought to try something _like this_.

Without ever slipping out of her— as her throbbing cunt was happily reminding her— Ieyasu effortlessly folded her up so her own knees were by her ears, and he hooked her legs over his shoulders as he planted his hands firmly on either side of her to give himself the leverage he needed.

“Ready?” he asked, having regained a lot of his composure in the time it had taken him to get her positioned.

Botan wasn’t so lucky; her brain refused to let words happen, so instead she just nodded vigorously.

Ieyasu pulled his hips back, and after so long with him seated fully inside of her, she keened at the sudden emptiness; even more so when he pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the head of his cock inside of her— before driving his hips down fast and hard, driving the air back out of her lungs with the force of his cock slamming back into her.

Apparently he had taken what she’d said earlier to heart, and had no intentions of treating her _gently_.

“Botan… You feel s-so _good_ … ”

Botan keened at both the compliment and the way Ieyasu’s voice broke in the middle, letting out a noise practically matching her own.

“Ieyasu…!”

For the first time, something drowned out the sound of her heartbeat— the sound of skin on skin as Ieyasu’s hips slapped against hers, the bed creaking ominously like the force of his thrusts were going to break it, and Ieyasu panting heavily as he fucked her mercilessly into it.

Botan squeezed her eyes shut; it wasn’t painful, but it was just… _So much_. The sounds Ieyasu was making, the heat coming off his body, the way he absolutely _pounded_ into her without any regard for how rough he was being even though he’d been _annoyingly_ careful with her at first…

The heat in the pit of her stomach had spread up to create a tightness in her chest, making her breath come hard and fast, punched out of her by Ieyasu’s cock slamming into her. It had spread down as well; the way Ieyasu had _folded her in half_ didn’t leave her much room to move around, but she squirmed anyway, feeling the heat and pressure building to a peak that she _couldn’t quite reach_.

“You’re taking me so well…” Ieyasu murmured, his voice slurring like he was drunk— drunk on _her_ , a thought that made her whimper again. Botan could see his arms shaking in the tear-clouded edges of her vision, and sure enough, he went down to his elbows and rested his chin on her shoulder, his thrusts still fast but shallow, barely pulling out at all.

Botan reached up to wrap her arms around Ieyasu’s neck again, just needing it to ground herself. Ieyasu turned his head to mouth sloppily at her neck. When he licked a hot stripe up her neck, Botan clenched around him—

Ieyasu _moaned_ directly in her ear and his hips stuttered as he bit down on the soft spot where her shoulder met her neck.

“A-ahn!” Botan shuddered and dug her nails, _hard_ , into Ieyasu’s back.

The throbbing of the bite mark felt hot and _right_ , in perfect timing with her pounding heart and her throbbing cunt.

But she had one big problem— Ieyasu wasn’t _moving_.

She ground her hips against his, trying to— to coax him to move, or just to get some pressure, _anything_. She couldn’t reach down between them to touch herself so she tried to lift her hips and grind against his pelvis instead, but one of his hands shot down to her hip and _squeezed_ , holding her firmly in place.

“I won’t… Last much longer if you keep doing that,” he said, muffled somewhat by the fact that he was talking into the part of her shoulder that he’d just bitten.

“ _Please_ , Ieyasu,” she whined, squirming in his grip. “I’m so close…”

Up until that moment, Ieyasu had only been making breathy sighs, moans, and whimpers; even when he was brutally fucking her into the bed he sounded… _Cute_ , almost, the sort of noises she probably would have teased him for if she hadn’t been too busy being completely overwhelmed by his massive cock.

But as he pushed himself back up to his knees, one hand on her hip and one digging into the soft flesh of her thigh, he _growled_.

The breakneck pace started up again— but the only thing that was in danger of being broken was _her_. (And maybe also the bed.)

Ieyasu slammed into her so hard, their skin slapping together with a satisfying _PLAP PLAP PLAP_ , that she _knew_ she would be covered in bruises tomorrow— from his hands, from his hips, from _everything_.

She would be well and truly _wrecked_.

Just thinking about it made her moan and shudder all over, ripping another almost _animal_ growl from Ieyasu.

While his one hand was busy digging into her thigh, folding her even _more_ in half, he released her hip and dragged his thumb through her slick and over her clit.

It felt like being electrocuted.

She _squealed_ and her entire body went stiff, her hands going to the sheets to grip them so tightly she was _definitely_ tearing them, her legs unable to kick out because of the way Ieyasu had her pressed into the mattress so spasming instead, her toes _curling_.

“Botan.” Ieyasu’s voice was husky, like those growls had completely wrecked it. “Look.”

Botan found it _pretty hard_ to focus on anything but the heat and pressure and electrifying tingle building in her cunt, but when Ieyasu want from rubbing his thumb in fast sloppy circles on her clit to stroking his hand along her stomach, she forced herself to look down— if only to chew him out for _stopping_.

And then she saw what he was pointing out, and she practically choked on her own tongue.

Every time Ieyasu thrust into her, her stomach _bulged_ — and she was so fucked stupid that it took her a second to realize _that was Ieyasu’s cock inside of her_.

“You’re so _full_ of me.” His voice was no longer a growl, but a _purr_ , with an undertone of awe and a hitch to show that he was still wrecked— not as wrecked as she was, especially now that she realized that Ieyasu wasn’t just big, he was _rearranging her guts_ big, but still pretty wrecked. He hadn’t stopped stroking her stomach the entire time… Could he _feel_ himself? “And we’ve hardly even begun… Imagine how big and round you’ll look when you’ve got my baby inside of you instead, _hah_ …”

Botan came.

It wasn’t like she’d never had an orgasm before, but this was _different_. Maybe it was the heat and weight of Ieyasu’s cock finally pushing her over the edge, or maybe it was— those _words_ , being reminded of what they were doing. The fact that she was— was _breeding stock_ , that she had offered herself up as such.

It shot through her entire body like a bolt of lightning, making her arch off the bed with her head thrown back. She didn’t even cry out— or rather, the sound that ripped its way out of her was so sudden and sharp that her throat closed around it, _choking_ her on it.

Ieyasu fucked her through it— fucked her _harder_ though it, if such a thing was even possible— his fingers digging bruises into her hips.

She felt like she could have just kept cumming around his cock— well, _forever_ — but the peak eventually tapered off and left her feeling boneless, unable to support her own weight, the only thing keeping her up being Ieyasu’s hands on her hips.

“Botan…!”

It took her a second to regain her senses, the whole world having melted down into one pivotal point of pleasure— but when Ieyasu went to pull out, it was _instinct_ more than anything that made her use what little strength she had left in her legs to wrap them around him and keep him from going anywhere.

“Botan…” Ieyasu bent forward until their noses were practically touching. “You’re… You’re really sure? I know I said— but you don’t have to—”

“Shut up,” she said through gritted teeth, her legs shaking from the effort of just keeping them upright when her entire body felt like jelly. “I already told you— I _want_ to. S-so… Cum inside, okay?”

Ieyasu swallowed and nodded, grinding his hips, but Botan could still see some hesitation in his eyes— so she reached up with her shaking hands, cupped his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was sloppy and inexperienced, not to mention she could barely think let alone try to make it _good_ , but it made Ieyasu moan into her mouth and _move_ again, so clearly she was doing _something_ right.

“A-aaaah…” The moan that came out of Ieyasu was something that would be burned into her memory forever, enough to make her stomach flip and make her squirm with arousal even though there was no way her poor overstimulated body could handle another orgasm right now.

His hips stuttered as he thrust as deep as he could inside of her. Botan was flooded with a sudden heat— so hot she felt like she was going to catch fire.

And it just kept _coming_.

Finally, when Botan was sure she couldn’t get any more hot _or_ any more full, Ieyasu gently slid his softening cock out of her. She groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness— it was like he had just battered her insides out of the way to make room for his cock and now he’d just left a gaping space.

Not _entirely_ empty, though; she could still feel his cum inside of her, dribbling out of her cunt. She felt Ieyasu’s fingers toying with her entrance— which made her hiss and reflexively try to kick him, because she was _too sensitive_ — but he just caught her ankle and casually fingered the wayward dribble of cum back into her.

Where it belonged.

Ieyasu collapsed into bed next to her, chest heaving and face flushed.

“My apologies,” he said. “I’ll clean us up in a moment, but I need a bit of time to rest first. That was… Quite tiring.”

Botan laughed, even though she didn’t really have the breath left to do so.

“You’re telling me,” she said, her voice still high and breathy as she panted. She looked down her body— her inner thighs were shiny with sweat and cum, and she could already see the red spots in perfect imprint of Ieyasu’s hands starting to darken into what would soon be bruises. And that was not even _starting_ on how sore and raw her pussy felt— the good kind of sore, though, like the kind of sore you got in your muscles after a long training session.

Ieyasu’s hand came down on her stomach, rubbing it gently, but she winced and felt her stomach muscles flutter at the contact anyway. She was just so _sensitive_ , all over…

Ieyasu pulled his hand away suddenly, like she’d bitten him, and he sucked a breath in through his teeth. Which was… _Weird_. And when she looked over at him, he had an even weirder look on his face, and instead of looking her in the eye he was staring at the mess he’d made of her hips.

With a much lighter touch, he reached down to rest the tips of his fingers against her red skin.

“I… Apologize,” he said, his voice sounding strained. “I don’t know what came over me. I was just so… _Overwhelmed_ by how good everything felt..”

“Hey,” Botan said sharply, realizing where this was going. “Don’t start treating my like I’m delicate or fragile, alright? I would have told you to stop if I wanted you to stop. Yeah, you were a little rough, but…”

“...but?”

“Butilikedit,okay?”

She said it in such a rush that it all came out as one word, but Ieyasu obviously understood. She expected him to tease her for it— but instead, his eyes went wide and his face started flushing the same shade of red _she_ was probably turning.

“W-well,” he said, clearing his throat. “I’m… Glad it was enjoyable for you, then.”

“Ugh, just stop talking already.”

Botan felt sticky and sweaty, but instead of letting Ieyasu get up to get something to wash them both down with, she grabbed onto him and pulled him down to her. He let out a little startled noise but went willingly.

After some complicated rearranging, they ended up with Botan lying on her back (with a pillow under her hips to keep them raised— Ieyasu’s insistence, and she didn’t feel like fighting him about it) and Ieyasu on his side, curled partially around her with his arm under her neck as a sort of second pillow. His big, warm hand was on her stomach, rubbing constant circles. Even though she knew it wasn’t a good idea for her to fall asleep before cleaning up, she still felt so… _Melty_ that it was hard not to get lulled to sleep by something like that.

“...It was my first time, you know.”

“Hm…?” Botan hadn’t realized how close she was to falling asleep until Ieyasu talking brought her attention back to the waking world.

“This was… My first time. Doing something like this. With anyone.”

Botan’s sleepy brain was just starting to pick up on the fact that what Ieyasu was saying was _important_ and she should probably be paying attention when it practically slapped her in the face.

“Wait… _What_?”

Well, she hadn’t figured Ieyasu was running around banging every woman he met, but he was good looking and a _nobleman_. He could have anyone he wanted!

“Is it really so surprising?” It was hard to tell since he was already red, but she thought he was blushing again.

“Hm… I guess not, when I think about it.”

After all, Ieyasu didn’t rush into things like she did.

“I mean… It was my first time, too,” she said, feeling her face flush even as she said it.

It was less embarrassing to admit now that she knew it was true for him too, but… It still seemed kind of silly, considering this had been her idea in the first place.

“I… _Truly_?”

“Hey!” Botan puffed her cheeks out at the way Ieyasu’s eyes widened. “If I’m not allowed to be surprised, you’re not allowed to, either! Besides, I’m not some blushing school girl or anything! I’ve done plenty of stuff! Just… Not with another person, that’s all.”

“My apologies.” Ieyasu chuckled and started rubbing circles on her stomach again. She knew it was probably just to make her calm down and forget about being annoyed, but she was tired enough that it was working. “I suppose it simply… Caught be off guard, given your proposal. After all…”

Ieyasu’s hand on her stomach stopped moving. Botan was instantly aware of the fact that his hand was big enough to practically cover the while thing.

“...If all goes according to plan, that means the first man you’ve ever lain with will be getting you pregnant.”

Botan felt a hard shiver go down her spine.

“W-well, isn’t that what all those ridiculous old people always say is how things are _supposed_ to be?” Botan huffed to hide her embarrassment. “And anyway, it’s not like it really means anything.”

“Hm… I suppose it doesn’t.” Ieyasu still sounded _amused_ , which made Botan even huffier. “Though I do wonder if you’re prepared for what that will entail… After all, it could take us many tries before my seed takes.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Botan groaned, and Ieyasu laughed again and leaned in to press an almost teasing kiss to her temple. “And… That’s fine. We can do it as many times as it takes. I can handle it.”

Although the aching in her hips and pussy had something else to say about that. Still, Botan was _not_ a quitter. It didn’t matter if it took one time, ten times, a hundred times— she’d said she was going to do it, and she was _going to do it_. She was going to have Ieyasu’s baby.

And if every attempt was anything like that, then… She couldn’t exactly complain.

Ieyasu moved to stand and instinctively, Botan’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“H-hey… You’re not just gonna leave me here, right?”

“Worry not; I’m just going to finally clean us up.” Ieyasu pried her hand from his wrist and brought it up to his mouth to press a kiss to the pressure point at the inside of her wrist. “If you’re alright with me staying here… Then I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“...Yeah. I want you to stay,” she said. “I mean, you’re the reason I can’t move, so… You have to take responsibility for that.”

“Of course, Botan.” Ieyasu tilted his head and gave her a curious look she didn’t quite understand. “I wouldn’t even consider doing otherwise.”


End file.
